


Risqué | Loki

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: minimal plot. clone gangbang
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Risqué | Loki

Loki finally let you top him. It was joyous, magnificent. Just seeing him, all tied up, begging to cum. It was powerful, now you knew why he was so dominant. It’s kinda far off from your usually submissive self. But you were oozing with joy when he finally got sick of you asking and said you could be dominant this time.

The scene was wonderful. His naked body laying on those black satin sheets, while his hands were tied on the headboard above. The cock ring around his cock, vibrating at as moderate pacing. Just enough to make him beg and plead. You never saw him like this, but you loved it. Finally feeling the power yourself.

You watched as his body jolted when you put the silver bullet vibrator onto the tip of his cock. The precum all over his tip. And oh, how red his tip was. His whole body, typically pale, was red with anger and readiness. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum. He was finally in your position. Wanting and needing, but thoroughly being denied as you upped the ante. He was about ready to break away, show you that he’s the dominant one, and always will be. But what could he do?

You were enjoying this so much. But nearly startled to death when you felt someone caress your shoulder. You looked behind yourself, seeing Loki smirking at you.

“You really didn’t think I would let you top, now would I, darling?” His cold smirk and piercing words left chills running down your spine.

He grabbed you by your hair, just the way you liked it. Snapping his fingers, breaking away the ropes on his other self. He kisses you roughly, making you moan into the kiss. His other self comes up in front of you, plunging his fingers into your dripping core.

“Oh darling,” Another Loki says, making you pull away. “You’re having fun, I see.”

You couldn’t decide if you were turned on more, or confused. Loki #1 continued to finger fuck you. You began tightening around his fingers. Loki #2 stood up, pulling down his pants and boxers. He grabbed the back of your head, pulling you towards his hardened cock. You opened your mouth for his to edge his cock into it. This was new to you. Loki had never multiplied himself during sex. But you were honestly into it. The third Loki simply stood back and watched the fun. You didn’t know which one was him, or if he was even here at all.

He thrust into your mouth, fucking your face and making you gag extra hard. You could hear the sounds of you choking against his dick. To be truthful, that turned you on. The third Loki joined in, also standing on the bed with his cock out. You brought your other hand up, slowly pumping his cock. All while the first Loki kept finger fucking you. Your juices dripping down his hand, onto the bed and his forearm.

He continued to finger you, his other hand fondling your breasts. You felt that electric feeling in your pelvis. You were going to cum soon. You moaned around his cock and he gave you a playful slap in the face. He knew you were coming. You rolled your eyes, which was out of annoyance and pleasure.

“Don’t.” He tugged at your hair. It was a warning.

But warnings don’t always help. You slipped his cock out your mouth, replacing it with your hand. You moved to Loki #3’s cock, swirling your tongue over the tip playfully, looking him in the eyes. Loki #1 took his fingers out of your pussy, grabbing your face, sticking his fingers in your mouth. You moaned around his finger, tasting your sweet wetness. You whined out. You wanted more. You needed more.

“Fuck me please, my king.” You plead.

The Loki in front of you smirks. It was a haunting facial expression. The God of Mischief had plans for you. Things you’d never expect nor think about doing. But oh, was he going to teach you.

One of the standing Loki’s grabbed your hair, forcing you down the bed. One lays down, motioning at his dick. You crawl over, positioning yourself over his hard and ready cock. You ease yourself down, moaning out at the feeling of his thick, hard cock. You felt a cold hand on your warm back, though, it was from his other body. You then felt a warm, sticky liquid hit your ass and puckered asshole. He gave you a slap on your ass, hard enough to bruise it if he continued.

His other self bent down, grazing his tip over your asshole. He slowly edged himself into your ass. Causing you to let out a minor scream of pleasure. You let out curses as he slowly eased his cock into your ass. Both your holes soon to be filled. He gently eased all himself into you, both your holes filled. Your cunt tightened around the other Loki’s dick, threatening you to cum at the moment.

“Don’t. Cum.” You gave him a shallow nod, trying to obey.

They both thrust inside of you. Immediately sending you near a climax. But you needed more, you wanted more. You bounced onto his cocks in the rhythm of his thrusts. Your moans spiraled out of control as you rubbed your clit. The missing and final Loki reappeared, placing his cock in front of your face. You opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out through a moan. He forces his cock into your mouth, thrusting at the pace of the others. He grabs the back of your head, making your nose touch his pelvis, making you stay there.

You gagged and choked on his cock. Hot tears streaming from your eyes and spit rolling down your chin. The others’ thrusts began to get faster, and before you knew it, your fingers were off your clit and replaced with someone else’s.

You felt that tight feeling in your stomach. Receiving two smacks on your ass, he knew you were close. Your throat continued to expand and tighten around his cock. Causing him to shoot his thick, hot cum down your throat. Leaving you no choice but to swallow it. He pulls out of your mouth, and walks away, leaving you and the other two Loki’s together.

Their thrust combined were quick and hard. Damn near fucking you up the bed. You let out a scream, you need to cum, badly. But you knew how much trouble you’d be in if you came too soon. You continued to cry out curses, tears still streaming down your cheeks. You gripped the sheets in your fists. It felt so good to be fucked, You went even thinking about how originally this night started off by you dominating your boyfriend. Now you were getting dominated by your boyfriend’s clones.

Between your mind going blank and your body going numb. You were brought back to earth by feeling his cum fill up both your holes. It was so much in such small spaces that it immediately sent you into your own orgasm. Your vision blurred and your body felt cold, yet hot, but not warm. You felt as though you had lost all sense of direction and life. A smile formed on your face and you didn’t even know it. You were brought back to earth when you heard slow clapping coming from the door.

“This is only the beginning, honey.”


End file.
